The Konoha Music Show Spectacular!
by Whereismypaper
Summary: Konoha is holding a singing competition! I'm sorry, this is my first fanfiction and I'm sorry if it's been done before. M to be safe. Private message me to request songs for the teams to sing! By the way, i don't own any of the songs that they will sing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please tell me how you feel about it! As I said in the summary, private message me with your song requests and I'll consider them!**

**The Konoha Music Show Spectacular!**

**Team 7 begins!**

"**Welcome to the Konoha Music Show" Boomed Tsunade. "As you all know, the assignment was that you prepare some music to perform in front of your fellow shinobi!"**

"**HAI!" Replied the likes of Naruto, Sakura and all the other ninja in their year.**

"**Good..." Mused the Hokage. "I shall remind you all that you should have prepared a song that your 3 man cell can all play a part in." While she carried on talking for the best part of half an hour, during that time, the teams were discussing their final preparations for their routine as well as their song.**

"**CHA!" Roared Sakura, determined to win this competition. "I won't lose this! Guys we will soooooo wipe the floor with these amateurs." At the same time, she got hold of Naruto and Sai in a rather painful headlock. **

"**I totally agree Sakura!" Naruto bellowed back, as much gusto as she did. "But sorry for being a kill joy, but didn't you find this and I quote "a waste of time and shouldn't really bother as... OOOOW!"**

**He couldn't finish this sentence as Sakura applied her ever faithful tactic of smacking him on the head. This wasn't the only time she hurt him about this competition, whenever he tried to suggest dance moves or song choices, she simply shot them down as pathetic.**

"**I shouldn't worry too much Naruto, my voice and emotion isn't on par with yours..." Sai consoled him, he found it the hardest as being programmed to function like a robot thanks to ROOT had hindered him quite a bit. "And besides I'm only going to be a backing vocal to this whole performance."**

"**Nonsense, the backing vocals are just as important as the main performer!" She informed him. "They just add to the vocals and make it that more special."**

"**Somehow, I just think she's in it to win Sai." Naruto doubted with Sakura's latest statement.**

"**I think so too." Sai agreed mutually. The strange thing was the way Sakura had chosen as her position as a singer. She had chosen Naruto as the main vocalist, while she would support him through singing a verse to herself and just repeat what Naruto just sang: just in a different key.**

"**Whatever you say." Sakura replied with a sigh, her sudden casual tone unnerved them, sweat falling at the back of their head. "I just hope you know who I'll be holding responsible if we don't win." She reminded sinisterly. The background suddenly turned to flame, like during that omake when Naruto commented on Sakura and Tsunade's appearance. **

"**That didn't end well." Naruto reminded himself, he always didn't think before he spoke.**

"**Uh huh." They both replied, then emitting an awkward laugh in fear.**

"**Okay then..." Tsunade announced. "Enough with the speech, let's get on with the show!" Shizune, who'd accompanied her while on the stage, read out the first team to perform.**

"**Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno!" She paused a little while, noticing the awkward turtle flying through the space between the audience. Panic suddenly carved into her features, not knowing what had gone wrong. She made urgent eye contact with the Hokage, she responding with the circling of her index finger.**

"**AND SAI!" She apologised, a little bit too loud to pass it off as meaning to do that. Everyone laughed at this, Sai failing to see this as amusing, resulting in him crouching in a corner sulking like a child.**

"**COME ON!" The pink haired nin said through grinded teeth, annoyed with him for taking so long to get on stage.**

**While they were preparing to perform, holding their sequined microphones which were the same colour that they always wore. Sakura's pink, Naruto's orange, and Sai's white.**

"**How is white associated with me?" Accused Sai.**

"**You have pale skin, why else?" Answered Naruto, struggling to think how Sai didn't know this.**

"**I've always wanted to be a tanned individual." He moped and stared down at the floor. An awkward tumbleweed rolled across the floor.**

"**That really gets you down?" Naruto asked, aghast at how Sai disapproved of his own complexion. **

"**Naruto idiot, introduce us already!" A violent whisper spurned him to turn to the audience and begin. **

"**Hey guys, umm, we're a little nervous as being the first ones to perform..." He scratched his head in shyness, tension built as the performance was about to begin. "But we hope you like our choice and good luck to all the others!" **

**The lights went out, everything went still and quite, eager audience members staring into the darkness, awaiting. Suddenly, the spotlights came on and focused on Naruto, the music then began to play.**

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone_

_I hear you call my name_

**The audience clapped as he sung it, his voice was a little higher than other male vocals, but it was still a pleasure to listen to. One of the two spotlights split and the other focused on Sakura, who stood next to him, both turning to face each other. She then sung the next line.**

_And it feels like home_

**The last three words she hung onto, spouting a wonderful melody between those words, captivating the crowds attention. Then Sai joined in with the chorus, taking his microphone off his stand and joining with the two at the front. From there, a huge choir began too, they inundated their lyrics with as much enthusiasm. They were coming together.**

_When you call my name it's like a little prayer_

_I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there_

_In the midnight hour, I can feel your power_

_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_

**They launched into the next verse, they materialised into the audience. Naruto sat next to Hinata, who suddenly realised that he was sitting next to her. She immediately turned away nervously, like a child.**

_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing_

**He pecked her on the cheek while Sakura carried on with the rest of the verse. Hinata, who was shocked with that display of affection, passed out onto Akamaru who was rudely interrupted in the middle of a nap, Kiba rolled his eyes in amusement.**

_I have no choice, I hear your voice_

_Feels like flying_

_I close my eyes, oh god I think I'm falling _

_Out of the sky, I close my eyes_

_Heaven help me_

**Sakura sat on Tsunade's lap, then poked her nose in cute recognition. She also pecked her on the cheek. Sai then began the chorus, singing on his own with the choir. While everyone was nervous for his emotional range of an egg cup, he pulled it off spectacularly. After he'd done that, he initiated the next line.**

_Like a child you whisper softly to me_

He then nodded his head to Naruto, signifying his turn.

_You're in control just like a child_

_Now I'm dancing_

_It's like a dream, no end and no beginning_

_You're here with me, it's like a dream_

_Let the choir sing_

**The choir then started to sing the chorus, team 7 supporting them with the oooh's and aaah's. For the final verse, just the three team mates sung the last verse by themselves.**

_Just like a prayer, your voice will take me there_

_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery_

_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_

_Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there_

Then Sakura ending it on her own.

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there_

_It's like a dream to me_

The words laced with heartfelt tone. The audience applauded them, their cheers and whistles echoed throughout the village. The other teams however, watched in horror as they realised the competition they challenged.

"So there you have it, team 7 have set the bar high this evening!" Tsunade exclaimed. Team 7 smiled like paedophiles as they known that they thrown them off their guard. "I knew we'd do it!" Sakura whispered to the other two.

"Now enter Team 8!" Shizune declared in utmost confidence.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything yada yada...

* * *

><p><strong>The Konoha Music Show Spectacular!<strong>

**Chapter 2: Team 8's rendition.**

**While the stage hands were busy clearing up for the next act, Hinata found this time useful to congratulate Team 7 for their performance on possibly one of her favourite songs. However, Kiba and Shino were against this, possibly due to the fact that they didn't want her to faint like when Naruto kissed her. Not just that, they reminded her that in general, she never could never compose herself in front of him. Well, we know why don't we?**

"**Come on Kiba! You know I wanted to sing that and that it was my favourite song!" Hinata complained, in almost indignant tones which were out of character for her. This slightly worried Kiba, Shino, not so much for some reason.**

"**Hinata, I would but you know why he kissed you, don't you?" He continued on which made her more annoyed with him than ever, possibly even more than what she has ever been, in her whole life. "Sakura knows this will throw you, she's the mastermind behind their whole technique of performing." **

"**Ooooh, how I would love to win this and kick her ass afterwards!" She fumed, this caused both her team-mates to retreat and cower in fright. **

"**I think you just hit a nerve there..." Shino concluded, however this was left unsaid, apparently. As per usual, he was ignored and left on his own. Kiba leaving to get a check up for Hinata with the closet medical nin. Too bad, as the closest one was Sakura.**

"**Oh god... okay... OH GOD SHINO!" He grabbed and shook Shino back and forth like a rag doll. "WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?" Shino simply shook him casually, then pushed him over as he made for him again.**

"**Okay listen to..." Shino once again was ignored shamelessly by kiba, who rocked back and forth, curled up in a ball.**

"**Think... happy thoughts..." **

"**God, this is getting old..." Shino groaned outwardly. He kneeled next to him, trying to console him as Hinata saw this as her attempt to see Naruto. Luckily, he anticipated this and sent his bugs to restrain her.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGRH!" she squealed, remembering the time when she went to dinner with Kiba, Naruto and Sakura, remembering that random conversation about Shino's eyes.**

"**Kiba, we're gonna get through this..." He muttered to Kiba. "We're going to have a great performance, we'll supervise Hinata with Naruto after the performance and we'll go get some ice-cream afterwards, my treat." He promised.**

"**I like the chocolate one." Replied Kiba, childish attitude reminding Shino of a snivelling baby. "Can I have the chocolate one?"**

"**Yes, you can." **

"**The... strawberry too?" He asked.**

"**GOD, HOW MANY TIMES KIBA!" A small vein appearing in his forehead, patience wearing thin.**

"**Team 8, you're on in 5." Instructed the stage manager, handing them their microphones. They were jewelled like team 7's, Kiba's were grey, Hinata's lavender and Shino's...**

"**lady bugs..." Shino was offended with this design. "How cheap can you get?"**

"**YOU BASTARD!" Shouted a stage hand, being restrained by two others who were struggling. "I SPENT TIME ON THEM YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**

"**JUST LEAVE IT NOOMI!" The fellow stage hands protested. "By the way, you're on now!"**

"**HAI!" The three acknowledged, no nerves were present and they seemed more confident than ever, they were ready!**

"**Let's go!" Hinata ushered, walking to their places on the stage, they had a secret weapon with this one. They decided to use instruments as they were going to perform as a band, feeling that this would give them an advantage over the others. Kiba, like Naruto before, went to the front of the stage to talk to the audience about the song.**

"**Hey guys, team 8 here, ummm..." He thought for a moment. "We have this song that you might not of heard before, so we hope you like it!" He flashed a toothy smile then moved back to his guitar at the back, nodded to Shino that he was ready. He then readied his sticks for the drums, then gave Hinata the thumbs up, she was a tad nervous, but the last performance really boosted her, like a pick me up coffee. **

"**huh..." she sighed, then breathed in. " 2,3,4!" She shouted in quick succession, the instrumental began to play, the music aggressive and Hinata's shout made the audience jump.**

_Listen up, turn it up and rock it out_

_Party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout_

_This is real, as real as it gets_

_I came to get down to get some fucking respect_

_Taking it to a hardcore level_

_You better be ready, put your pedal to the metal_

_Taking it to a hardcore level_

_You better be ready, put your pedal to the metal!_

**She somehow riled the viewers to scream and shout, her voice was out of the ordinary as she was mostly quiet. However, this didn't stop them from liking her, oh no. They thought that she rocked! While she sung the first verse, she came up close to them, holding her hand to them as if to save them from a vicious ocean current. Kiba then came up behind, he then sang the chorus with her, playing his guitar.**

_GO!_

_Woahhh I never give in  
>Woahhh I never give up<em>

_Woahhh I never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna be loved.<em>

Woahhh, I never give in  
>Woahhh, I never give up<br>WoahhhI never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna be loved<p>

_Whoa I'll never give in  
>Whoa I'll never give up<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna be loved<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>Whoa I'll never give up<br>Whoa I'll never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna <em>

**He was just as aggressive as she was, they caught the true volume of the audience, they cheered their names, one after the other and jumped up and down in a crazed rave, just like the mosh pits. Kiba took the lead while Hinata did a little dance.**

_I want domination  
>I want your submission<br>I see you're not resisting  
>To this temptation.<em>

I got one confession  
>I love deprevation<br>I gotta jet black heart  
>It's all fucked up<br>and it's falling apart.

**Even Tsunade was pumping her fist in the air, flinging someone's underwear into the air. **

"**WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura cried in anguish. "THEY SING SO MUCH BETTER THAN WHAT WE DID!"**

"**Speak for yourself..." Sulked a be-littled Naruto, he thought they captured the attention just as well as they were doing now. **

"**AND I THOUGHT YOU KISSING HINATA WOULD AFFECT THEM!" She bellowed in defeat, she had to leave the stadium as she punching the walls, breaking the walls and possibly the stage if they let her. **

_Woahhh I never give in  
>Woahhh I never give up<br>Woahhh I never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna be loved.<em>

Woahhh I never give in  
>Woahhh I never give up<br>Woahhh I never give in  
>I just wanna be, wanna be loved<p>

**They had planned their own instrumental before the last verse, Kiba had cleverly written the notes so as they would go perfectly with the song's chords. While Kiba was doing the guitar solo, he strided to Hinata to encourage her to give it her all in the final verse.**

"**KEEP IT GOING! NOT LONG NOW!" He roared to an already deafened Kunoichi, Hinata thankful that she could lip read. She gave him a thumbs up, then readied herself for the finalé.**

_I got another confession  
>I fell to temptation<br>and there is no question  
>there was some connection.<em>

I gotta follow my heart  
>No matter how far<br>I gotta roll the dice

**She smiled while she sung, she had never liked being in the spotlight when it came to anything, but now here she was, singing by herself in no comfort zone. They had finished the song, again the audience applauded with so much gusto. They got together in a line and bowed, like at the end of broadway shows.**

"**Great song choice guys!" Tsunade gave her opinion at the end, she then lead them off stage with the crowds cheering them off. **

"**Great work!" Kiba gathered them in a group hug, kissing both Shino and Hinata on the cheek. Hinata just couldn't stop smiling...**

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I don't own anything yada...

* * *

><p><span>The Konoha Music Show Spectacular!<span>

Chapter 3: Team Asuma was Born This Way!

"Wow! That was so awesome!" Ino wasn't expecting much from team 8, so much so that she was certain that Hinata would faint from stage fright or something. "We have to live up to those expectations you guys!"

"God, I knew this would be troublesome." Shikamaru, somehow, always managed to be the rain on her parade, she knew that this would be hard, especially with his laziness and Chouji's... well... size. "Why did she come up with this?"

"Aww, come on Shikamaru, this'll be fun!" His weightier friend chided, while stuffing his face with his favourite brand of potato chips. Chouji was surprisingly enthusiastic with whole thing. Though mind you, he thought, we had to convince him that there was a food prize if we won. "Besides, we'll get that food prize we want to win."

"No, YOU'LL get the food prize that YOU want to win." He corrected, perhaps that statement was a bit more stinging than Shikamaru had planned for. Oh well, he thought. Shit happens. It so happened that shit did happen, as his not so petite friend choked on that last statement, literally. He was choking on his potato chip.

"That's a first!" Shikamaru exclaimed worried, Chouji had never bitten off more than he could chew, punning aside. He'd always eat mounds of food and never once seen him choke on anything. Quite remarkable actually, coming to think of it. He pondered. However, while Chouji was gasping for air, Ino was explaining to them how much she'd wanted to beat Sakura, while gaining amorous affections from Sai, rounding it all off by asking him on a date. At the same time, casually performing a medical jutsu that helped Chouji get rid of the obstruction.

" WE'LL BEAT FOREHEAD GIRL AND HER WHINY, BITCHY BLONDE,..." She roared with fire blazing in her eyes, then calming down rather suddenly.

"Then I'll claim Sai for my own, thus initiating the date."

"Uhh, don't you have to ask him first?" Shikamaru receiving a death glare from her, while patting Chouji on the back to comfort him.

"WELL, I OBVIOUSLY HAVEN'T GOT THAT FAR!" her arms flailed about in defence of that point.

"Team Asuma, you're on in 5!" Alerted the stage manager, pointing to his watch in earnesty.

"Right. Chouji, can you do this?" Shikamaru was full of concern, even though he was only choking, maybe it would be a lesson for him.

"I'm good, let's do this!" Chouji was even happier than before, I guess that food prize lie was a great tactic, Ino pondered, almost forgetting about the microphones.

"Here you are! Those headsets you specifically asked for!" Another stage hand handed to them, she caught sight of Shikamaru, then blushed as she almost lost her cool. She then walked away hurriedly, hoping that he didn't notice.

"OOOH SHIKA! Looks like you've gotta... LUUVUUUR!" Ino teased in good nature, she loved to tease him, the joking kind of course. That definite double entendre certainly made her blush quite a bit.

"Let's do it in Asuma's memory!" She gathered her team mates in a huddle, then they engaged a friendly ass slap to psyche themselves up. They glanced at each other in amusement as the stage hands looked at them walk onto the stage, sweat at the back of their heads dropping. That's how this team works, we're close!

They, like the other's before , took their places onstage while Ino addressed the audience in a before performance brief.

"Hey!" She greeted warmly, they returned it and she chuckled at the response. "Well, we liked the old classic pop and the punk, but we're going to... be more updated." She explained with a smile. "We heavily doubt that you've never heard this before, so join in if you know the words!" She then nodded to the stage hand operating the music, telling him to start the song.

The beginning was very unique, the lights went out and only Ino could be seen, the instrumental sounded like the wind in an open space, whistling giving the atmosphere an eerie tone. She materialised and travelled in and out of the audience via a genjustu that she was fond of. The purple petals silhouetted her exterior and her hypnotic dancing made her resemble a figure of beauty that was out of fairytale. She floated and finally landed gracefully back on the stage to the back. The stage then lit up slightly to reveal crouched people, she then moved forward gracefully, raising her leg over a mound in a clean arc, tip toed to the middle, then walked with her hand up while chanting the opening lines.

_It doesn't matter if you love him_

_Or capital H I M, M, M_

The sound distorted a little, making the crowds jump but never taking their eyes of her. The electro music then started to play, she again chanted the next part.

_Just put your paws up_

_Cause you were born this way, baby_

The music then launched into a dramatic change of tune, the bass line started and she then went to kneel to the floor, facing sideways slightly, then completed it by facing the floor kneeling, like praying. She started with the first verse.

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We were all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

While she sang, the crowds cheered as they repeated the dance routine exactly. Even Chouji was doing it well, they all agr_eed that if they could sing and dance at the same, it would show their stamina and prowess as performers. Shikamaru had contemplated how even the most successful and talented couldn't do it all the time._ Ino smiled in glee. Shikamaru was going to sing the rest of that verse.

_There's nothing wrong with loving who are, she said_

'_Cause he made you perfect, babe_

_So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,_

_Listen to me when I say_

The younger audiences were already singing and dancing with them while the older generations were just happy to clap along with the beat. Sakura, who'd gotten over her tantrum, was going toi start again.

"THE HELL INO PIG!" Sakura had just had enough with this, their performance was making hers a meagre whisp. Ino then began the chorus, with Chouji accompanying her voice.

_I'm beautiful in my way,_

'_Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track baby _

_I was Born this way_

Shikamaru followed en suite.

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track baby I was born this way_

_Oooh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_Oooh there ain't no other way_

_Baby I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track baby I was born this way_

After the chorus, there was a break while everyone gathered to their specialised groups. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji in together.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be!_

The audience smiled as Ino pretended to put a crown on Shikamaru's head, as this part really suited him, well the drag bit. Ino almost choked it as she laughed at that last thought.

_Give yourself prudence and love your friends_

_Subway kid rejoice the truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must respect myself, respect my youth_

Chouji then took the lead as the other two joined in with the backing singers

_A different lover is not a sin _

_Believe capital H I M_

_I love my life, and this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah_

They all sang the chorus with the audience chanting back, Tsunade then grasped a startled Shizune and began to mumbo as they say. When they finished the chorus, the three stood still while the others carried on dancing, they made sure that this next verse connected with Naruto at least, this was a special message.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

They started into the routine again, in time with the other dancers. They were almost there.

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

'_cause baby you were born this way_

Another interlude into the music began, Team Asuma then assembled into the middle while a few of the dancers joined them in making a sort, well, orgy in one respect. "Hmm, orgy. I'll look that one up..." Sai took note and began skimming his book to find the word, Naruto then stood in shock as he remembered, that being stupid, he didn't know either.

"Can I look too?" He asked.

"Sure you can!" The paler of the two allowed, they both read intensely.

_No matter gay, straight or bi_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track baby_

_I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track baby I was born to be brave_

Once again, the chorus was joined in with the audience and everyone was pumping their fists in the air and some were even crying. They finished the song and everyone cheered and clapped, once again the bar was set even higher, Sakura had now given up.

"Oh brother." She smacked her head on the table she was sitting at. "Well, I guess it was pretty good."

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

You know the drill, i don't own anything from the franchise or the songs, yada yada...

* * *

><p>The Konoha Music Show Spectacular!<p>

Chapter 4: Team Guy just woke up in Vegas!

"Well, that was fun!" Lee looked at disbelief at TenTen, she returning the look. "What, you didn't even like it?"

"Are you joking Tenten? IT WAS THE EPITOME OF THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!" He emitted radiant beams from his feiry passion that always made TenTen feel as if he was high.

"Do you even know what that means?" Neji was always astounded how he and TenTen could stand him half the time. His optimism was admirable to a degree, but he was such a pain in the dick, like a kick to the crotch. He noted how he didn't use pain in the ass instead. _"Yeah, that's my terminology, god help them if they do..." _He had no idea he had an inner Neji... well, he wasn't the only damaged one, a certain pink haired nut job teetered into his head.

"I KNOW NOT OF THE WORD, IT JUST FITS!" Lee continued to fuel his fire with more passion. What Neji also hated how Lee managed to make himself cry over the littlest of things. While he was sobbing, TenTen was considering hitting him on the head with her gigantic iron ball, however, he was to be part of their performance and he did suggest the song choice after all. _"Well, at least Guy Sensei isn't here, god he would crying too. I can imagine it now, OH LEE, you have more feiry passion in your body than a furnace!" She directed. "Or something as bi-curious as that..." _Reality slapped back and caught her off guard.

"Why were you making kissy faces?" Neji inquired, he couldn't mantain his seriousness as he closed his eyes when a smirk forced itself to his face.

"No, no, I... do it all the time!" She flailed her arms wildly as she struggled to lie casually. She didn't do this all the time.

"It's because TenTen has the romance to express, uncontrollable desires! After all, she is a young women!" Lee was happy as his radiance blinded them both. He also pressed his head into her cheek, tears rolling down his face again. TenTen's veins popped out in her head at the invasion of her personal space. He made this a frequent thing too.

"Give me some space!" She sent him flying into the wall with a roundhouse kick, instead of that hint being understood by Lee, he started to cry. Both Neji and TenTen gave him funny looks and exchanged a murderous frown. How they wished to kill him there and then...

"MY TENTEN!" He wailed as loud as he could, both his team mates had cringed as the pitch made their ears bleed, only he could pull it off with confidence and pride.

"YOU'RE KICK MAKES ME HAPPY! OH IF ONLY YOU COULD DO THAT MORE OFTEN!" Neji offered him a hanky and patted his back in comfort, let out a sigh as he was always the one to do this, he thought TenTen had the maternal instincts.

_"What's wrong with him, you'd think he was pregnant and period at the same time..." _Even her time of the month never made her this bad.

"That sounded a bit kinky from bushy brows," The stage hand stated and carried on. "Anyway, you're on in 5." He exchanged a smile and went off to organise the prep. As mentioned earlier, Lee had given the suggestion of Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry and they all agreed once they heard it. Being honest, they played it numerous times and danced like they belonged in an institution. However, they wouldn't admit that they never felt happier doing it. Once they had been given their microphones, TenTen's behaviour became dire as she forgot to do an important thing.

"COSTUMES!" She cried. In a comic fashion, she grabbed them by the heads and snatched the costumes from the wardrobe manager in the other. They did a quick dress up, they got ready just in time as they were being introduced by Tsunade with one of her other speeches. TenTen had the idea of costumes from Vegas itself, she imagined women in costumes showing of their legs and extrodinary head pieces made of peacock feathers and made peacock tails. And the guys dressed up in golden tuxedos with those black canes with silver knobs on top. She saw it then, that would make them stand out from the crowd, costumes. She had opted for a golden one piece dress which she customised herself by combining it with a skort, she didn't want people lower down on the stage to get a glimpse underneath. Behind it, she had a tail which attached to her costume at the top of her waist, which fanned out to make her like a peacock, with matte black feathers. She made her hair by pulling her hair back and rounding her pony tail and secured it with a hair band encrusted with fake diamonds. She brought spanish salsa dancer into the look too. She had long sleeves as well.

"Well, it was definately cold out there." She assured herself, she felt proud as she also designed and made the 2 boys costumes to accompany her own. She had a self taught masterclass of textiles the week before, enlisting the help of Lee, Neji and Guy and her "textiles for dummies" book.

_"Whoever wrote that is a freakin' god in my book!" _She thought, she actually hoped that she/he got payed.

"You haven't skimped on the tuxedos at all, I feel like a performer!" Lee smiled and gave her the thumbs up.

"Kudos for you!" Neji praised, TenTen was taken aback with Lee as he whispered to her, disturbed by his change in vocabulary.

"Since when did he use such errrr, informal language?" He asked with slight worry etched onto his face.

"Search me, it makes me wonder if he found out how much of a douche he sounded like." She snorted with laughter with him on that one but it didn't last long as the stage hand said they were on. They got into position and recognised that this was going to be a totally different from the others, a stage appearance would be a lot different as TenTen was going to debut in their performance in a unique way.

"Oh my lord, the set!" Neji gasped and wide eyed as they noticed the silouette of the stage, Lee thought of this one and no detail was left out.

"You took the words out of my mouth Neji, I'm glad you like it!" Once again Lee's smile beamed and in that glimmer of confidence, they were ready. The crowds had settled down by order of Tsunade, the other teams sat in special seats above on one of the terraces in the village, like those huge, grand opera houses. Everyone was interested in what team Guy might surprise with, the silence was tense. They immediately began, the whole scene on stage, designed like a Las Vegas casino, the bright lights and flashing sequences of them lit up the faces of the crowds. Dazzled onlookers watched as a whole team of dancers dressed in golden tuxedos and sparkly gold top hats glistened, dancing with Lee and Neji to a musical instrumental with jazz roots heavily implicated in the tune. The dance routine was epic and everyone cheered while they all twirled their canes. The music went silent and dancing ceased, the spotlights now circling in a figure of 8 focused on TenTen, who opened with her own individual stamp, descending on a seat located on the top of a massive coin.

_Doo wop doo wop ooh wop ah wop, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _

Those notes were strong and hard hitting like Sakura had smashed everyone in their face, the dancers began once again to dance with the sound of a gambling machine hitting the jackpot and the music began. She started to get the crowd going with her raw singing talent.

_You gotta help me out_

_Its all a blur last night_

_We need a taxi 'cause you're hung over and I'm broke_

_I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key_

_Spare me your freakin' dirty looks_

_Now don't blame me_

A common place occurence now, the crowds were cheering and clapping, a song which was familiar to all the younger generations had made them jump up and down, a mexican wave of audience members. Lee was to sing the rest of the verse with her.

_You roll the cash out_

_And get the hell out of town_

They zoomed into the chorus with Neji supplying his vocals to the whirlwind of baritone and harmony.

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me _

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_Thats what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter of your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

TenTen had pulled out of the vocals for now, leaving it up to the boys to carry on her great beginning. Lee and Neji had exclusive performances away from her to prevent her meddling, she thought that because she came up with the costumes it was her business to "direct" them as she explained to them. The boys felt as if they were being bossed around and they felt the need to meet up in secret, only telling TenTen to leave some of the song to them and back off a little. She didn't take it too well however, using her twin rising dragons to express her disgust and leaving the boys a week's worth hospital visit in the capable hands of Sakura. Not to mention the fact that her "unique" sense of care to say the least was disheartening. Lee gained a unconvenient habit of dreaming of her, making some very questionable noises that grew the attention of her. Stuffing anything that could overfill his mouth in there.

_Why are these lights so bright?_

_Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,_

_Why am I wearing your class ring?_

_Don't call your mother _

_'Cause now we're partners in crime_

They kept up to the expectations of the audience thankfully, they knew it would be hard as TenTen was a strong act to live up to. They sang the chorus and Naruto was just as disheartened as ever.

"Oh Gods, they just keep getting better!" He sulked with a heavy atmosphere around him, he had to admit that. He could only imagine Sakura and her dissapointment.

"I'd rather not..." He choked in fear as in his minds eye, she grasped him by head or something and throw him into the sky or something like that. He looked towards Sai and a bead of sweat dripped down from his head. When he and Sai read about what an orgy was, Sai almost passed out from blood loss, the red substance erupted from his nose and propelled him backward like a jetpack. Sai was still passed out from that. While he sat on the grass that overlooked the stage, he heard a set of footsteps potting up behind him. He turned and was met with Hinata, who was not as bright red as usual, her kind and sweet smile made him a bit more comfortable in her presence.

"Hi Naruto. Can I sit here?"

"Sure, knock yourself out!" He replied, he grinned his signature grin, only to set his attention back on Sai as Hinata tried to greet him too.

"What's wrong Sai?" She rocked him slightly to see if he was still alive, he was to her relief. She noticed a dictionary on the floor and picked it up. She didn't like it when books were strewn around and left for their pages to crease for no reason and she couldn't be bothered to read it. _"Who reads a dictionary?" _

"Thank... you..." Sai still wasn't coming around and Naruto was going to have to get some medical help for him.

"What happened to him?" Her eyes were fearful and she asked Naruto for a easing answer, she didn't speak to Sai that much but still was worried for his well being.

"We looked up a word in the dictionary, it was... enlightening." He left it at that as Hinata pondered what the word was.

"After the concert is over, I'm thinking of inviting everyone to a party to celebrate our hard work, could you come?" He asked, he wasn't sure if she had the time.

"Uhhhh, sure." She had to restrain her excitement as this pleased her more than what she thought it would at first. "It'll be fun!"

"Fo Sho." He agreed. "And besides, I've always wanted to have an orgy..." There was an awkward moment with the pause and Naruto heard a hard thud on the floor. He peered round and there she was, passed out with blood streaming from her nose looking very similar to Sai. Crap.

During that commotion, the performance ended and team Guy headed back into their changing rooms.

"God I'm sweating like a whore." Neji breathed, looking puzzled at how the other 2 stared at him while shifting their seats back a few feet further away. "I'm sorry for that language..." He bowed his head in apology and went into the showers to clean up, only Lee was left scared but nonetheless followed soon after. TenTen was worried for Lee that night...

* * *

><p>Reviews please and thank you!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5, and I must say, I'm pleased with it. Flames will be used to cook food. Hinata is so adorable. i don't own the franchise or the songs mentioned.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Anticipation<p>

**A week after Tenten's worry for Lee was over, the teams were irritated as Tsunade was taking her sweet ass time judging their performances. The teams that participated headed to a secluded area of the forest outside of the village and they sat and spoke. Some caught up with each other as their practices were in the way of social time. Some apologised for their competitiveness being manifested into rude remarks and gestures and words. Some, however, made that worse. Accusing of being cheap or cheating, just Sakura and Ino did this. Words from this were either ended with "billboard brow" or "pig". After the ill feelings drained away, they had a picnic courtesy of Hinata and ended up having a karaoke session.**

"**Jesus, this is turning out to be an episode of Glee." Kiba huffed. "I just wish Tsunade would reveal the winner already." **

"**But Kiba-Kun, don't you think because of her position she might have other things to do?" **

"**I just wish it would end, that's all Hinata."**

"**Well, in the meantime, we'll just enjoy this episode of Glee!" Hinata giggled, Kiba was growing the vein in his head while Naruto had finished his solo. **

"**That was ok I guess, but I wish I wouldn't think that this was Glee." Naruto pondered.**

"_**Don't worry. Everyone probably thinks you're the gay one."**_** The Fox stated, yawning while waking from his sleep.**

"_**That's not what I meant!" **_**Naruto gritted his teeth. How did he know the fox would bring that up? **

**Hinata was (as far as she was concerned) the only one watching. While she was going to try and talk to Naruto, she thought not now. If she had actually paid attention to the song, in fact, she didn't know what he sang, it would have been fine if she hadn't noticed how much the black shirt clung to his chest. It defined him as person, literally. **

"_**Why must this happen to me?" **_**She sighed and immediately noticed a small shadow. Not moving from position but growing bigger, she looked up.**

"**HERE IS THE DECIDER!" The voice rung, the body creating the shadow was falling on Hinata's space.**

"**I know, right." She was going to end right there, she had a lot more she wanted to do with her life as well... The others noticed the cry and looked up, their faces contorted with fear and screamed, but it was drowned out by the the huge crash that erupted, a huge crater was made with the rocks being flown out in all directions. Dust billowed up.**

**After the moment of destruction, it was lucky to know that Naruto had saved her from the direct kick that Tsunade had prepared. Once the smoke cleared, the woman was standing there as if everything was fine. She coughed to prepare, she seemed to only just notice that everyone was spralled on the floor or laying on rock that hadn't smashed on impact. Hinata had signs of life when she squeaked in the arms of Naruto, he was relieved the aftershock didn't affect her. **

"**I have the results." Tsunade sounded annoyed as everyone glared at her, they had recovered too. "You survived, get over yourselves."**

"**Stating the obvious is only hiding, what we hope, is you apologising to us!" Ino fumed. Only getting further pissed off when Sakura pushed past her eagerly.**

"**SO, who won?" She could barely keep her composure as she was on edge. She was concerned why it was taking so long to choose the winner. Others were just losing patience and in fustration just didn't care anymore. I mean, who waited a week to choose a winning band anyway?**

"**First of all," Tsunade began, not fazed by Sakura's outburst and carried on by normal speed. "I want to apologise for taking so long with the results, something threw a spanner in the works. While you were performing, a talent coach was watching you and approached me."**

**She couldn't start her next sentence as the pink haired girl let out a scream that could only match a rabid Justin Bieber fan or a yaoi fan-girl's. Ino responded with the same, she ran up to her and gripped her in a hug, they span around and began to jump on the spot. Neji went to say something but Tenten stood on his foot and whispered in a velvet but threatening voice "Try to keep up with the young ones again and I'll make sure you can't make any of them. If you catch my drift." Neji only gulped and stared on. Naruto then lost his cool.**

"**So?" He rolled his hand to gesture Tsunade to carry on.**

"**He came to me and asked who you all were. I asked him to my office and we started talking. When it got late he rented out a room to stay for this week. While he stayed, we spoke of you and told him what your responsibilities and places in society were. He seemed keen for all of you to be famous. But what he wanted to do wasn't fair in my opinion."**

"**YOU SAID NO!" The two girls roared. They than began to cry in each other's arms with Hinata and Tenten going to calm them down. **

"**Please, Lady Hokage hasn't finished explaining." Hinata chided.**

"**Anyway." Tsunade continued cooly. "What he wanted to do was pick a few and make a group. He ditched some of you cruelly just because you weren't a certain way. Because of that I decided I would try and persuade him otherwise by giving him a tour of the village, visiting the bars, sampling sake to try and get him to compromise. Even drunk, he was stubborn. It was in vain, so I asked if there were other ways you could get yourselves noticed. Sadly, when people weren't accepted, they went into, well, seedier trades as it were."**

**When she looked up, all of them repeated Naruto's action. That gave her the confidence to carry on.**

"**You are all 18, right?" **

**They nodded.**

"**I'm going to cut to the chase. For a million ryo..." She saw their pupils dilate. "each..." They kept that stare. "you could model for a pornographic magazine." She did a gesture that signalled to them that she felt extremely uncomfortable. It was surprising who replied as they all changed their expression into an embarrassed, mouth slightly open one. The person in question was Shino, who hadn't given an input to the conversation. **

"**Cool. Where do we sign up?" They all, again, changed to face Shino with dirty looks. If only looks could murder in a vicious, bloody way. **

"**As if we'd do that, we're respectable ninja with certain criteria and standards to fulfil." Ino sniffed and Sakura followed through.**

"**Yeah, as if. Ok, fair enough. I can see with Ino maybe as I wouldn't put it past her either." The blonde then turned her disgusted look to her. "But we can't, I mean, take Hinata and Neji. They are the family of the Hyuuga's, it would cause a scandal." The Hyuuga's nodded in sync.**

"**The talent coach did say the team that worked for his contact were very skilled in photoshop and knew of those two. I consented the offer if you wanted to do it. The deadline is 10:30 tonight in my office as he'll be in there. You only need to sign the papers and he'll take it from there. The contact is based here and the coach already spoke to him. You won't have to go far and ditch your responsibilities. Think of it as adding to the village's economy in a minor form." The Hokage tried to sound confident, wondering if it was enough. "I'll give you time. Remember, 10:30 tonight." With that, she jumped into the trees and made her way back.**

"**Well, this is unusual." Lee contemplated. "I never really saw myself in that light, but whatever floats their boat." **

"**Never mind me and Neji's social standing, I don't feel comfortable some old man getting hot and sweaty over me anyway." Hinata had her fist over her mouth like she usually did when shy, the blush was getting rubier by the second. Everyone stared into space for a second and replayed that image in their minds, they all shuddered in high frequency.**

"**I guess that is a downer, but it's a great amount of money. Think of 1 million ryo, the possibilities..." Choji just let it sink and everyone looked away at an angle in thought.**

"**I'm going to do it." Shino nodded his head in confirmation. **

"**I can buy so much Ramen, count me in!" Naruto seemed a little too keen and obviously forgot the mental image of an old guy rubbing one out on their picture.**

**Tenten, Lee, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Sai, Naruto and Shino stood to one side showing what they decided. That just left Shikamaru, Sakura and the two Hyuuga's left. They found that image particularly hard to ignore, but in the end, they went with it.**

"**I just can't be bothered with this hassle." Shikamaru as per usual was very lazy. But the money seemed to drive him. Need I mention it was for 1 million ryo?**

"**I'll probably never let this go, but I'll do it. As an optimist, I feel this could give me more confidence." Hinata was making the best of a bad situation clearly.**

"**What are you doing it for Neji-san?" Lee was very curious, he squinted his eyes accusingly at the offender.**

"**For the money of course, why else?" Neji inhaled a breath in surprise and brushed off Lee's comment. "You never said why either."**

"**Don't worry, I'm just kidding." Bowl cut boy laughed. "Wait!" Everyone froze. "What if our sensei's find out?"**

**They once more resumed a high frequency quake. They would never let them live it down. **

"**That's a risk I'm willing to take." Kiba made this out to be a life changing decision when in reality, no one would know. I mean if the magazine didn't photoshop them, they would be getting make overs, of course. Right? They all agreed and didn't even leave it till that night. They all went to the office and signed off their names. Hinata was the last to leave, really regretting the decision. I mean, seeing Naruto-kun in the nude wouldn't be so bad.**

"**_You're doing it again." _She immediately shuddered and blushed. Then she went on her way putting her ipod in, choosing You win by Pixie Lott, and made her way back to her home, walking with a sway in her hips. She smiled. She started to sing the words and like an ending to a musical she hopped in the air, tapping her heels together as she rounded the corner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Please review and recommend this story to others as I want to know what I could do to improve my future stories. The next chapter is why it's rated M, so be prepared for some nudity, NO sex. Adios mis amigos. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if it took a long time, I had a plot bunny and changed the story slightly as I wanted to add a twist into the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I had a great time writing it. Enjoy! I don't own anything mentioned in this story at all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Thank Goodness<strong>

**Two days after the signing of the papers, Naruto was wondering whether he had made the right choice.**

"_**I suppose I could always donate to charity if I feel to guilty."**_** He smiled, that would be a great back up plan if he felt awful afterwards.**

"_**I must admit, I wonder what on earth possessed you to do this in the first place? It's a sign that most failed stars are desperate." **_**The fox was drinking tea with a newspaper to accompany it.**

"_**How about you gas your opinions out when you're asked to? And how the hell did you get a newspaper and tea with you?" **_**The blonde wasn't going to let the fox rain on his parade. He had to keep this good mood going if he was to ever show his face at the studio for the photo shoot.**

"_**I seem to remember the the old man diddling himself. Ring any bells?" **_**The fox smirked a toothy one.**

"_**Fuck you." **_**Naruto gritted his teeth, and with that, he stopped conversation. He looked at the clock and his heart stopped. Only an hour until the shoot. He remembered he could wear whatever he wanted as they were briefed they would be allocated clothing, or any at all. **

"**I guess I have to face the music." He put a sweater, some clean clothes and shower gel in a bag and shuddered when he wondered why he needed the shower gel in the first place. He was wearing his orange shirt with grey jogger shorts with his ipod in tow. He wanted to select shuffle, but he never got the song he wanted to at any moment.**

"**God, why invent this shit idea. Sorry Steve jobs, but it wasn't one of your greatest idea." He looked to the sky while saying this and began on his journey. He selected Bowling for Soup's The Bitch song and he ran to his destination. He hummed the tune and replayed those moments of the performance in his head, and who the talent scout chose for the band. He couldn't help but feel disheartened when his talent would seemingly be wasted.**

"**Oh well, shit happens." He then slowly let his tears fall but he smiled through them. An age seem to pass, only his trance broke when he arrived at the studio. He felt like he was covered in defecation when he arrived, people would stare at him pointedly; they could of changed the sign from a voluptuous woman to just the name of the studio. It was called Peepers.**

"**This is going to be a LOOOOOONG day." The blonde ninja blew out and strode in before anyone would notice. Considering it was a seedier part of the village, the studio looked relatively professional and clean; the receptionist made him jump as she looked extremely pretty. Did she know what photo shoots went on here? **

"_**Y'know, she probably wouldn't be here if she knew." **_**The fox was looking forward to this, Naruto could tell. Before he could retaliate, the receptionist greeted him. She wasn't exactly shy with what she was wearing either, he was finding it hard to look at her face. She wore a light grey vest which was translucent, she wore a a leopard print bra underneath with silver hot pants that could pass for underwear. She wore black high heeled shoes that almost made her as tall as him, which was quite a feat for someone. She had a black bob with a well made up face, she looked like the type to be working here.**

"**Hey there, are you part of the music show contestants booked for today?" She seemed relatively friendly and this calmed him down.**

"**Uh yeah, Naruto Uzumaki on your records?" Would they have his details ready?**

"**Let me check." She tottered as fast as she could manage to the iMac and quickly typed away his details. She smiled in confirmation.**

"**Yes, go down this corridor to the right, behind this desk and it's the door right at the end. Some couldn't make it unfortunately, but an Ino, Shikamaru, uh... Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Lee and Tenten are here." She seemed to understand his nervousness.**

"**Thanks." He nodded and made his way to the place of meeting. He braced himself when he got to the door. When he was ready, he pushed the door open and a small studio with fur carpets and elevated platforms met his gaze. Luckily, he heard the psst from Ino and made his way over to the dressing room. **

"**Thank god someone else arrived, the photographer is pissed." She seemed serious like she was briefing him on a mission. "Not to mention he wouldn't stop eyeing us girls up. His wife was also skulking around the boys too. Seems like birds of a feather flock together." She cringed and looked back to Naruto.**

"**Well, let's get this over and done with. I wonder if the others 'couldn't' make it?" He was feeling almost resentful to them. They both gone into their respective gender rooms and he was greeted by the male photographer.**

"**Hello, my name is Shizuna Mayako, you must be the last person to be turning up I assume" He looked quite plain with extremely pointed features. He looked scary and seemed, like Ino said, pissed.**

"**I think it looks that way." He responded gravely.**

"**Any who, you'll be sharing with the other boys and you'll do some photos together. I don't have enough materials or models to cater to one sexual preference. Against popular belief you won't be forced to bare all, you can cover with things if you prefer." His tone seemed to be full of disappointment and critique. He departed back to the set to set up equipment. When Naruto entered the room, it seemed quiet; even Lee couldn't come up with a smile.**

"**Hey guys." He must admit, he couldn't bring himself to smile. The room was bright enough and clean. He wasn't looking forward to it anyway.**

"**Hey." The boys were in pink dressing gowns. Oh dear.**

"**Well, how are the photos gonna be set out?" He was hopeful a lot of those animal rugs would be covering them, he didn't want to see them naked or vice versa.**

"**We're gonna have a photo with all the combinations of pairs from between us. I mean you and Kiba are going first together, seeing from the board on the wall." Shikamaru pointed to the board and eyed as if something horrific was seeping out of it. Did he have a haircut?**

"**And before you ask, yes, I have had a haircut. I suppose something good came off from this." His hair was shaved really short on the sides but his hair on top was swept to the side and seemed to have it cut shorter but only so it didn't pass the side of his head. Now that Naruto thought of it, Kiba looked different too. Lee's hair wasn't black or bowl cut anymore! Kiba had his slicked with a ton of gel. From the left corner of his head, the side was gelled down while the rest of his hair was slicked in the other direction. Lee's was now a chocolate brown with again, the sides were shaved like a Mohawk but it was kept flat.**

"**Well, let's do it." Kiba seemed uneasy, a rare sight for anyone.**

"**Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Naruto tried to muster his best smile but this wasn't the best thing to do, Kiba scowled.**

"**We haven't even started yet." Not spiteful, more like a spoilt child sulking and wasn't directed at anyone. His smile had dropped; why must this get personal?**

**They had walked into the set and weren't prepared for the cold to hit them so hard. **

"**This is torture. I don't think this is necessary!" Lee ran as fast as he could, catching Kiba and Naruto off guard; they went to run after him. Luckily, Shikamaru was aware and caught him in a shadow possessing jutsu before he could clear any distance.**

"**Not yet, I think something is going on. The Shizuna character lost his 'character' for a moment and panicked when he knew I noticed." **

"**What do you mean? We only met him 5 minutes ago." Kiba snapped out of his dark cloud mood and immediately assumed a cautious position. **

"**Could he be a disguise? Or Genjutsu?" Lee also looked around. "I can't cancel it."**

"**I can't either." Kiba was getting extremely flustered now, this also raised suspicion which didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru. **

"**Will you calm down? I need to concentrate." Shikamaru was holding his hands in a hand seal to try and get his chakra into the flow of the disrupting one. As hard as he tried, he couldn't cancel it out.**

"**Let... let me try." Naruto was feeling anxiety, dragging his chest downwards to the floor. Not only was the sensation of being pulled down filling his head, he was pretty sure his view was being distorted and moulded like plasticine. Was it really anxiety or a really bad migraine? No, pain would of come by now. **

"**I... can't... nyaah..." His head was swimming, like being tired; he could barely keep his eyes open. **

"**Hey... don't... go bed now..." Lee stumbled on the spot. He looked like he was going to collapse in sleep too. Shikamaru tried to control the situation, he was fading as fast as they were. Before he could even think of calling out, he blacked out. They all were in a pile on the floor. Shizuna lurked in the black of the studio and when he felt he was safe, he came out.**

"**Oh darling, we can make a fortune with these fine specimens!" The man was full of glee, it was evident in his voice and his wife basked in his affection. She giggled like a little school girl, her tone was sickly sweet; her body language was sauntering to him. **

"**Oh sweetie, we have to check if they are what we are looking for. But I already know I guess, I peeped in their changing room like the naughty girl I am." She giggled again and out came a kunai. She bounded to them and tore their clothes off, leaving nothing on. She licked her lips, the cat got her cream and she purred in appreciation.**

"**They'll be perfect. Soon, after we clone them, we can sell them on the black market for cash my sweet. I can buy you anything you want!" He embraced and kissed her. **

"**Oh darling, don't they look splendid. Especially that one with the bushy brows, that bowl cut was atrocious, didn't suit him at all. Their bodies are magnificent." She was so happy with her find. Her husband couldn't be any happier either, they both seemed to shake in excitement but they looked unwell. What was their main goal, aside from making money? **

**The girls had gone to Tenten's house for a night in; ice cream and beauty magazines had littered her living room. Ino, Sakura and Hinata were in sleeping bags while Tenten had brought down a mattress and a duvet.**

"**I wonder what the boys are doing now?" Hinata was reading her magazine, the article was advising on how to protect pale skin from sunburns. She didn't have any concern though, she was very interested in the advice, going on about what ingredients to get and mash together to create this cream. "Ino, are you familiar with any of these plants?"**

"**Pass it over here." The blonde had finished her spoonful of ice cream and held a hand out to receive the magazine. She read it over and explained to Hinata that all of them could be found in her flower shop. Sakura was busy reading her sport magazine, she was considering buying new training clothes as hers were getting old. Tenten was pointing out what she thought would suit her while reading over her shoulder. The pink haired ninja raised her head up to respond.**

"**Don't know, knowing Naruto he's at Ichiraku's, or masturbating." An awkward silence passed and everyone laughed hysterically bar Hinata.**

"**Sakura! Don't bring up such awful things!" She looked reproachful, however, smirked and joined in the laughter too. Ino was holding her sides, letting out short breathes to calm herself down.**

"**I bet! Shikamaru wouldn't do that himself, he's too lazy to even pull his underwear down. That's what best friends are for!" Ino received an eyebrow raise from the others, she couldn't contain her amusement. "NO! CHOUJI!" Then more laughter came, it was getting late but their fun wasn't seeming to end, since when did sleepovers ever involve any sleep?**

"**Oh girls, I bought a new subscription today. I think you'll all like it, very much so." Tenten grinned mischievously.**

"**Shinobi Gazette?" Asked Hinata.**

"**Konoha Glamour?" Ino was hopeful.**

"**Here and Now?" Sakura was clueless.**

"**No..., Ninja Tools." Tenten corrected. The girls let out a sigh, how did they not know that? "No no, you misunderstand..." She pulled out the magazine and showed the rest the cover. The girls swore loudly and laughed like men because of a smutty joke.**

"**That's HUGE" Sakura's eyes turned to saucers and Hinata had turned red. Ino had a face that read 'Pervert'. **

"**Come on then, open it!" Ino wanted it so badly, she always wanted to do it but feared getting strange looks from others.**

"**I... don't think that is a good idea to be honest." Hinata squirmed in discomfort and looked around incase another person would come in at any time. The girls decided it would be funny to pin Hinata down and force her to see the pictures inside, Hinata screamed in shock, soon replaced with wild laughter. The night was no longer quiet and the girls had no idea of how much trouble the boys were in...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, was the twist... twisty enough? I forgot to say something. What did you think of the song in Hinata's ipod in the chapter before? It's so sweet! Review, but remember. I keep my flames for burning things...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay, you know how school is with homework and revision. But here it is. I don't own the franchise yada yada. I just saw the newest episode of Naruto today, why is Kiba such an asshole? Please don't flame me for that... read and review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Everything's coming out now...<p>

_Night after sleepover, while the boys are being kidnapped._

**Hinata was in her room reading her magazine, however this time the article was about ill fitting bras. She cast it aside and rested her head on her bed. She was trying to remember something, it was irking her to point where she couldn't keep her frustration inside. **

"**FOR THE LOVE OF... wait... THAT'S IT!" It came to her, she wanted to pick up her bracelet she left behind at Tenten's. She also realised that she wasn't the only one in her room; she forgot about the maid that was cleaning her dusty bookcase. **

"**Are you alright, Hinata-Sama?" She carried on as if her outburst was the norm.**

"**Oh, it's you Reikura. Nothing, just tell father that I'm going to pick up something I forgot from Tenten's. I shan't be long." Her maid smiled.**

"**Of course, Hinata-Sama." She bowed her head and resumed dusting. Hinata decided to spice things up by going out of the window. She made it interesting by jumping across the rooftops to avoid bumping into the boozers that were somehow managing to walk along the ground.**

"_**Honestly, it's only Monday." **_**She was never one for snubbing people, but this really irked her for some reason. ****_"That's impossible, drinking establishments wouldn't be open at this time on a Monday."_ She didn't think about for long, she heard an all to familiar baritone yell. It startled her, almost crashing into a ventilation system on a roof. "Kiba!" She immediately activated her Byakugan, she balanced on a antennae while she scanned the village. With her field of vision, she could see almost everything around her. A major fluctuation of chakra caught her eye, and she went after it with as much speed as she could manage.**

"_**Wait, where did it go?"**_** She got frustrated, she was adamant it was here. Her training as a ninja told her to think about it. What could be explained from what she saw? "****_It did look strange, like 4 forces were fighting 1 overwhelming force. Genjutsu explains the interrupting of the chakra. Fantastic." _She smirked as she felt a surge of achievement, she just had to find that overwhelming force in question. From her concluding thoughts, she knew that the force won over the others. She just had to find that force, mind you, as it took over, it would probably be weaker.**

"**The joys of a kekkai-genkai." She sounded relieved, and set to work to find the disturbance. _"There."_ She jumped across the buildings keeping a low profile. She got to a building in front of the offender, and thought what she could do to stop it. Something didn't seem right.**

"**Hey, nosy bitch." A scraping, grating voice made Hinata whirl round. Hinata didn't reply but was pissed. How dare she call her a bitch? That was the one word she hated, days at the ninja academy with girls that used it. It was mostly directed at Naruto, if memory proved her correct. She struck with pokes, open palms and kicks to try and make sure she didn't reveal her fighting style as the gentle fist. Hinata didn't bother with using her wrists to block her, the tactics, for now, was to overwhelm the offender. She could tell that it was a woman, everything else was blurred by her adrenaline, blood raced through her veins. She was doing reasonably well, but she hadn't got a hit in yet. This challenger was very agile; like she was expecting it. **

**The challenger countered by ducking under her palm and kicked Hinata in the stomach. She was only pushed back 3 meters. While agile, she wasn't exactly strong. Hinata was sure 1 hit would be enough as she took the opportunity to examine her opponent while she was pushed back. Her heart rate quickened as she recognised a build up of chakra in the hands. _"Her chakra control is great, genjutsu could be her speciality."_ But she remembered that the genjutsu from before wasn't dissipating. She gasped. There was another person involved. Not a clone, a separate person, separate chakra emitting nodes from the woman she was attacking. **

"_**Then... is she medically trained?"**_** She narrowed the chakra build up to the chakra scalpel technique. ****_"If she goes for my tendons, I'm finished." _The woman smiled maliciously, she obviously noticed Hinata's unease.**

"**Betcha wish you kept your distance, you impertinent whore." The woman then sneered, only to form a bare teethed growl when Hinata started to laugh.**

"**Oh, look who's the bitch now, growling like a dog!" She then immediately changed her tone to a menacing volume. "But this is getting old." She opened up her arms slightly, palms showing. With fast reflexes and speed, she moved closer to the woman who yelled in surprise. "Gentle Step, Twin Lion Fists!" She struck her with both palms, the force used was immense, a chakra residue blasted through the victim's back and as a delayed reaction, she was sent flying backwards. She would of kept going if the vent wasn't there and when she crashed into it, a sickening crack echoed. If her heart didn't give in, her broken spine and neck would finish her off. **

"_**Excellent. I was wondering if she could carry on fighting but... how!"**_** She gasped. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. She fell for the oldest trick in the book, a clone. Her field of vision let her see something behind her, but before she could use the protection of the eight trigrams sixty-four palms, she felt a slap on the back of her neck which then felt sticky. She began to lose her sense of reason and judgement. An out of body experience was the only way she could describe it.**

"**What a dumbass." The figure stated, the voice was the same as the clone. "Sorry my dear. I couldn't let this specimen go to waste. I want to get her as a new play-thing later." Another figure popped up behind her, the mindless bodies of Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee and Naruto had followed him; they too had a similar blank expression on their face like Hinata.**

"**I thought she had piqued your interest my darling; I don't blame you! A Byakugan user would be a welcome addition to the collection. A temporary lobotomising tag has puzzled me though." The man had pointed features, he gazed lovingly at the woman.**

"**She'll come back to get them. Once the tag is removed, her reasoning and judgement will return. I don't want her to spoil." She licked her lips with a greedy smirk. **

"**What's going on?" A blonde ninja jumped onto the same roof as them and eyes widened in fear when she saw Hinata's gaze. She then rounded on the two, "What the hell have you done? Wait, them too?" She grew angry when she spotted the boys and her fists clenched.**

"**Hey bimbo! Keep that well shaped nose out of people's businesses, fuck off!" The woman jeered. Ino (I'm sure you guessed) almost blew up, she hated being excused for an idiot.**

"**When you do your business on people's property, I have every right to butt in. I'll give you 5 seconds to reverse what you've done, then I'll consider putting you down quickly." Before she could lunge, Sakura and Tenten made their entry known. The pinkette appeared above them and went to strike her fist on the couple. They anticipated it and jumped out of the way, but were almost caught of guard when Tenten sent multiple kunai towards their landing spot, part opening her giant scroll to let them fly. The woman had grabbed her partner in crime and jumped with him in her arms; the metallic sound echoed as they struck the building. **

"**Ooooh boy, we hit the jackpot! But sadly we can't play any longer, we must be on our way. Taa-taa!" They escaped with the boys, laughing like maniacs. Ino made a move to pursue, but Sakura restrained her by holding her wrist.**

"**Hold on! We need to examine Hinata before we do anything else." Sakura gave a reassuring smile to the blonde, she however replied with a frustrated huff.**

"**Ok." Sakura looked at Hinata, her medical prowess took over in her gaze. "Did you notice anything peculiar, in particular reference to after she finished fighting?"**

"**I didn't see her fight, but I heard her. After about a few minutes, she stopped suddenly. I went to investigate." Ino conversed with her like she did when she did shifts at the hospital.**

"**And I assume you found her in that position?"**

"**Correct. So I reckon something to do with her brain has affected her. Being specific, she looks lobotomised." Sakura looked towards Hinata again, she nodded her head in agreement.**

"**It looks that way. Let's take a look." They both walked up to her and did a few tests of recognition and to see whether they could rule in any other possibilities. Tenten looked on with a tight feeling in her chest, would Hinata be alright?**

"**Have you guys come across anything yet?" Tenten's concern was evident, it was quiet incase she disturbed their examination.**

"**Got it." Sakura replied in confidence. The tag was removed from her neck and almost instantaneously, Hinata returned to her normal self. Ino stared at the tag, she wasn't quite sure but had an idea what it could be.**

"**A lobotomising tag?" Sakura smiled. **

"**Well done. These are hardly used anymore, it just isn't practical or useful in a hospital. I only knew what it was from reading a medical journal that was 50 years out of date. I'm surprised you knew." **

"**What's lobotomising?" Tenten eyed the tag in interest, you could tell she wanted it in her vast arsenal of ninja tools.**

"**It's when you get rid of or inhibit the use of the prefrontal cortex of the brain. Explain it further Ino please." Sakura's command received a look from Ino.**

"**Not like we have time to save the others but, whatever." She breathed in and spoke, "****This brain region has been implicated in planning complex cognitive behaviors, personality expression, decision making and moderating correct social behavior. The basic activity of this brain region is considered to be orchestration of thoughts and actions in accordance with internal goals." She exhaled when Tenten responded with a blank expression, she dumbed it down. "Basically, it's seems to be responsible for complex motor and premotor skills, like doing somersaults. Personality and behaviour are also believed to be controlled by it, it ****controls how we think and act with responding to goals." Tenten was going to ask something but Ino lost patience. "Ya know what, let's find them!" She was wanting to get her own back for the bimbo taunt, Hinata took the time to activate her Byakugan and locate the assailants. **

"**Are you sure you should be straining yourself after what's happened?" Tenten was wary of her health.**

"**Don't worry, after doing the Four Corner Sealing Barrier, I learned that my chakra control was equivalent to a medic-nin's. I've been doing regular training to improve it further." **

**While Hinata was explaining, Ino remembered that day with embarrasment as, like Hinata said, she was amazing at chakra control. She had verbally complained and had obvious difficulty in maintaining the control. Hinata wasn't even fazed. She looked to the ground with a frown, only looking up when Hinata found something.**

"**They didn't go far, using that much chakra to keep up that genjutsu must be wearing the man out."**

"**But even with that hindrance, they still managed to dodge our attacks. Let's think about this first before we charge in." Tenten chewed her thumb in thought, everyone kept quiet until the blonde came up with something.**

"**I can take over Shikamaru's body and try cancelling the jutsu from there. The only down side is that I haven't learned to do it with 2 people yet. Oh, and I'm vulnerable when I use my technique." Sakura looked at her and mulled it over.**

"**I know Naruto can cancel genjutsu, he managed to with Itachi Uchiha's. What about Lee and Kiba?" She looked over to the other girls. They had a disheartened air around them.**

"**Lee can't even form a simple ninjutsu technique, let alone cancel a genjutsu. I can't do that either! Ino, I think you should focus with Lee first." Those two talked to each other and Hinata looked doubtful too.**

"**I... haven't seen Kiba do it and heard about him doing it. Do you think they'd be ok until we finished the battle? Maybe use that as a plan B if they decide to use them to gain an advantage?"**

"**Yeah, I think that's the sensible way to do it. Ino can just use a clone to distract while she hides and do what she does best. Did you guys hear that?"**

**Ino gave a grave smile. "Yep. I just hope they don't use that tactic."**

"**Well, we'll just have to get of them quickly. I mean, Sakura managed to defeat an Akatsuki member by herself, with a little help of course. I say me and Hinata drive them towards you and Ino, you can just pulverise them or Ino can possess the 2 of them while you pulverise them. Bada-boom."**

**She looked around and the girls and they smiled. **

"**What about targets?"**

"**You know what, I think me and Ino should take care of the woman. I want some pay back ****too." Hinata looked towards Ino with a determined smile, Ino likewise.**

"**You're speaking my language!" **

"**Ok then, Hinata, lead the way!" Sakura prompted her to take the lead. She didn't need telling twice, and with that, they sped to get back the boys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter, it's weird. Going from silly to serious. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Not my style; Significance<p>

**The sky turned orange as early morning had broke out. Nothing disturbed the silence or scene but owls returning from their hunts and the rest of nocturnal life sleuthed out of sight. The sun rays spread out among the open field; barrels of hay gleamed and the grass was swaying gently in the breeze. That stopped as the ninjas that held the boys hostage had stopped to rest. **

**For once, rather than gaze into each-others eyes like lovesick teenagers or crooning, the woman had a foul temper.**

"**Can you keep your concentration up Shizuna, I can sense the genjutsu weakening." She wasn't raising her voice, but she sounded like a riled up cat. The growling had seemed to irritate him, even in his deep concentration.**

"**Naoto, I have been keeping this up for an hour. The distraction from those girls coupled with numerous targets has almost drained all of my chakra, sympathy wouldn't go amiss." A sweat droplet traced his pointed cheek bones. **

"**Fine, let a woman sort this out. Release." Her voice was commanding, Shizuna stopped and Naoto placed lobotomising tags on the boys necks before they regained their senses. Their pupils dilated, expressions blank with gaping mouths like zombies. She then settled down on the floor with her lover following soon after. Shizuna almost nodded off in exhaustion before he was rudely nudged; the woman presented him with an apple. He looked offended as the apple would hardly heal his exhaustion, he would feel much better if he slept. While all this had gone on, a lonely hawk soared above. He paused in the air, surveying the expanse. Naoto looked up at it in thought, not really paying attention. The hawk's excellent eyesight would have been able to locate some form prey, but it flew back the way it came. It obviously couldn't see anything. So with that, she closed her eyes.**

**The Hawk flew some distance, flying down towards the ground. It kept a height going and twitched awkwardly, in shock, it cried out and flew away.**

"**So, what's going on Ino?" Tenten whispered.**

"**They're less than 50 metres away, they didn't seem to prepare traps and her accomplice is tired. I say the best course of action is to take him out first, since he's in control of the guys." She looked at the group to see if anyone had other ideas. They looked at each other and smiled; Ino was pleased.**

"**That's great, I'll just check the chakra levels." Hinata looked in their direction and nodded in confirmation.**

"**Right. Everyone ready? Move out." They jumped across the trees almost as silent as the environment around them. They stopped in front of the prairie and scanned to the horizon like a pride of lions. They were indeed there, in the middle. **

"**I don't like this, they can't NOT sense us closing in." Sakura sounded dissapointed and bit her lip in agitation. When the others were lost for words, Hinata spoke up with an idea; "How about 1 of us strike from above while 3 rush the target. That should wake them up!" They didn't even acknowledge her opinion. Ino and Tenten beckoned her to assume a make shift launching pad with their arms with Sakura as the striker from above. Hinata gave a look in apology and took her place. The next moment went very quickly as when the three concentrated chakra to their arms, Sakura landed on them and was sent soaring into the plateau of orange.**

"**Come on, we have to go. GET UP!" Naoto kicked her lover in the ribs which was rewarded with a curse from the other. "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO ME! YA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN..." She gasped as he took on a look of terror towards the sky. She saw a slowly increasing increasing in size- shadow envelop him. She didn't even try and save him and acrobatically flipped back away, only just missing the focal point of the impact. She fell victim to the sudden destruction of the ground beneath her as the field was nearly decimated, the lost her footing and went crashing into the crater created. Next thing she saw after a billowing of choking dust, was Shizuna lying dead. It was remarkable how he wasn't spread along the ground she thought. As the dust cleared, it became apparent that the ninja from the village had followed her. Sakura stood up and looked straight into her eyes.**

"**Don't think you can get away with this. I know what you're about and just like your friend here, you'll be pulverised! You can count on it!" She had a threatening frown coupled with a the clenched fist that killed Shizuna. However, instead of fear, Naoto just laughed at that threat.**

"**A little girl like you? You don't stand a chance against someone in my league; a medical ninja? Don't make me come and finish you off. Go on, go back to the brothel you little slut!" Clearly the woman was deranged and didn't know what Sakura was like when angry. But the pinkette just smiled in determination, she looked amused too.**

"**Oh, I know what you are. And I'll clear something up now, I'm a medical ninja too." The criminal in question just looked at her in confusion. "Plus, can you say you were tutored by the Great Legendary Sannin that is Tsunade?" Naoto's pupils dilated as the excitement took over her body.**

"**Well, I take that back. Tsunade must of seen something in you and it was stupid on my behalf to disregard you. After all, how could I not notice that monstrous strength that she is renowned for?" She licked her lips and stood up. She now looked extremely cruel and mad with her vicious look upon her face.**

"**Don't forget me either! I'm her student too!" Ino jeered as she jumped into crater next to Sakura, along with Tenten and Hinata.**

"**Oh? The bimbo too? Well, I guess I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." She sarcastically waved the air to give the impression of dismissal. She looked around the group and focused on Hinata, gazing to set alight her very being.**

"**Well, you must be trained in medical practices in order to bring her back from the effects of the lobotomising tag! I'm even surprised how you've even heard of one! She scoffed and spoke with a threatening undertone. "You know, you've come so far to die, so I'll tell you my little plan, Oui? My plan is to create the ultimate life form, with the genetic information I've gained here, I shall fill the requirements to do so. You have such talent here..." She waved her hand towards the boys but still stared at them. "and it would be such a waste if you were all to die here. You yourselves boast such incredible abilities, I mean, the hawk was a nice touch... Yamanaka!" She turned her attention to Ino, who went into a defensive position with a kunai at the ready. **

"**Oh mighty doctor, why might the boys be in a such a LOBOTOMISED state?" Tenten put on a stupid voice which lightened the girls mood, they all giggled at her.**

"**SUCH INSOLENCE! DON'T PATRONISE ME!" Naoto was furious, her voice went so low it cracked ever so slightly from the strain of her vocal cords. "YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHY THEY HAVE SUCH GORMLESS FACES!"**

"**Just checking. NOW!" Tenten unravelled her scroll and weapons came flying to the target; they whistled. Naoto dodged them with the common practice of a medical ninja, avoiding combat to stay alive and heal the wounded in battle. Sakura saw the chance coming and grabbed Ino while she jumped to the boys to revive them.**

**She landed and shouted "DON'T LET HER NEAR HERE AT ALL!" to Hinata; she didn't argue her and dashed to Naoto to engage her. When Sakura was sure the enemy was occupied, she and Ino set to work. Sakura pulled the tags off Naruto and Kiba while Ino did the same with Shikamaru and Lee. They collapsed when the contact was broken.**

"**What's... going on?..." Naruto could barely keep his eyes open and seemed to cover them in pain. Kiba didn't look to great either, he couldn't even speak as he heaved in nausea. **

"**They're in serious condition, medical attention is required ASAP. How are yours Ino?" She was very concerned, Ino also looked pressured.**

"**Lee is better off than the the other 3, muscle memory has helped him avoid tension headache. But I want them all in hospital for examination. Can you guys stand up?" The boys stood with a reassuring speed. Shikamaru looked as though he was going to collapse again, saved by Ino quick support.**

"**I'm... fine, but... can we take this slowly? My head is... excruciating." He was taking laboured breathes as the pain seemed to level him. Ino looked at him with a caring smile.**

"**4 for the hospital, coming right up!" Just as she was about to retreat, Sakura stopped her.**

"**Wait!" She said, "You stay here with Hinata, you and her need to get your own back."**

"**But, that's not what matters here..."**

"**No, it does. TENTEN!" She moved here head back to signal retreat to her and she obliged. "Tenten, help support Shikamaru and bring him back to the hospital. I'll take care of these these 2. Ino, do as I say." Ino looked outraged, but as it dawned on her, she knew she had to. _"Imagine if Naoto died and I couldn't regain my honor?" _She looked back but Tenten and Sakura had fled along with the injured. She clenched her fist and concentrated her chakra to her feet. She jumped high and over Naoto and Hinata's sparring. **

"**FLOWER BOMBS!" She bellowed. Flowers shot through to the ground with explosive tags attached, they just missed Naoto and exploded on contact to the ground and hay stacks in the way. Ino prepared a cork screw kick, twirling with her right leg straight with her left one kneeling. She struck her opponent in the face and was sent along the ground sliding into a hard mud mound and it shattered. She landed gracefully from a backward flip reflected from the force of the kick and she joined Hinata.**

"**I hope this wasn't too much for yourself." She stated jokingly to Hinata and she returned the laughter.**

"**No. I was getting really stuck into it. Not just chakra scalpels, but trying to interrupt my nervous system too." She said matter-of-factly. **

"**Hinata, I have a plan..." Ino was going to relay to her but was disrupted with a barrage of mud like... bullets?**

"**Earth style: Mud Bullet Rampage!" Naoto screamed, the bullets were being being blown out at high speed and pressure, Ino was sure these could go straight through a body in the way. Like a medical ninja's training, Ino was advanced with avoiding attacks and holding out in long battles. Hinata had just formed a perfect shield channeled through her palm, the bullets couldn't pierce through that. Naoto was breaking all barriers on what Ino conceptions of insanity were, her face was etched with mad determination with small pupils. She wailed through to a scream in frustration, she seemed to be animated in her mannerisms and movements. "I've had enough of you! Earth style: Can't get away now clamps!" She smiled with pearly whites being exposed up to the gum. This made the 2 girls flinch slightly as she was very intimidating. They tried to move away but they couldn't move their feet. Looking down, the earth had formed clamps around their ankles, solidly attached to the ground. Fear was creeping in on them, they couldn't escape.**

"**I can't get out of it!" Ino tried in desperation to move her feet but it just made them hurt, the clamp was very secure. She found it hard to stop herself crying out, but she was somehow managing. The gruelling training of Tsunade had mentally prepared her, every session she thought she was going to die during them, but she survived.**

"**Ino, the ground is interrupting my chakra flow! I can't control it so my byakugan is useless!" Hinata was always giving the impression she would break, her kind disposition would ultimately be her Achilles Heel, her willingness to no longer disappoint her family had been a testament to her growth in prowess. They both looked at Naoto. She was walking slowly towards them with chakra scalpels in both hands. They were going to die right there.**

"_**No. I won't... let her! Let's think logically, I may as well die trying!" **_**Ino slowed her breathing down and put her hands over her heart, she was preparing to do something, something that wasn't her style. She had to do this. Not just for her safety, but for Hinata too. She looked at Naoto and noticed her weapons were kept in the vest compartments. The kunai handle presented itself to her. ****_"I... will."_ **

"**Hinata, will you... support me now?" She didn't look at her, shame was swallowing her.**

"**Of course Ino-chan. I always will!" Hinata looked confused but answered her nonetheless. Was she asking for comfort in the little time they had left? Or could she... no. There's no way they can get out of this...**

"**Thank you... for that." Ino looked hard at their hostile, she would release her of her pain.**

"**Which one shall I dismember first? No chance of quick death now, you've taken away my dreams of success. You will pay in pain!" The woman was getting closer, Hinata looked down and closed her eyes.**

"_**Perfect." **_**Ino was ready. "You let your guard down for the last time." She was calm as before, but her tears slowly dropped and glistened in the sun that was rising.**

"**Oh my dear. Tears won't do anything, let alone making threats in the current position you're in." She smiled again. The moment she closed her eyes as part of that goofy smile, she sprung into action.**

"**Mind Body Disturbance Technique." She formed her special hand seal, forming an oval with her index fingers and thumbs. Naoto's body stood up right and she reacted with a look of shock. She seemed to be under great stress. Hinata was now crying, she knew why Ino was acting strange. Asking for support. **

"**You have my faith." She simply stated.**

"**What is this? This can't be happening, I'm winning!" All of them had tears now. **

"**The Mind Body Disturbance Technique, my clan's secret. You're lucky, not many have bear witness to it. I've taken over your nervous system and I now control you." Ino could only muster a sad smile. She made Naoto take the kunai from the compartment and hold it in both hands over her head. She made her point it down to her chest. "I'll force you to use chakra to sharpen it. I shall deliver you from the pain you suffer, no prosecution or discrimination towards you. I shan't let that happen. Tsunade has taught me how to diagnose accurately by looking at the person..." She breathed out, "you seem to suffer from involuntary body movements which I can feel. You have been driven into psychopathic tendencies through no fault of your own. I know that from reading your mind now." As she stated these facts, Naoto sobbed quietly, she replied with "Yes". "It's a genetic illness, which causes you to have unnatural amounts of a protein which is damaging your nerve cells which is causing those symptoms; you have Huntingdons, don't you?"**

"**Ye... ye... yes." In between sobs, Naoto confirmed. "Just so you know, this is the best thing someone has ever done for me, or ever will do now." She smiled kindly now, her real personality had come back in her last moments.**

"**Very well. Good-bye, Naoto." Ino's voice cracked from emotion. She forced Naoto to drive her kunai into her heart, to sever the aorta. Instant, painless death. Sweet release. The action seemed to mute, Ino couldn't believe she could do it; she did. The clamps dissipated, they were now free. Ino fell on her knees, the emotion was strong now. She screamed in anguish, sorrow echoed in those throaty cries. Tears fell like a water fall and nothing could stop it. It was over. Hinata could do nothing but kneel beside her and grip her in an embrace. Her sobs were sounding too. The silence was never to appear again in that space, in that part of time ever again. Significance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Next chapter is a sing song between the boys that were captured and the girls that saved them!<strong>


End file.
